Closing walls:China
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: What happened? Where am I? Why... am I here, In a building full of dead people? Why is this Crazy Russian popping out of nowhere? Will I live to the outside world, or forever be stuck here, in this mad hose, that's starting to drive a little crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSING WALLS: CHINA**

**(Number 1)**

_**I give my thanks for this idea on a story, to the makers of: "Theresia" (A horror and VERY scary game i play), and the laptop's grammar, which by the way, is worse then mine. And slow Kage, who let me type this since he lost my other story… *Growls* You know who you are, Kage!**_

_**Urk…I don't know if this needs to go under T or M… Please let me know.**_

The light was shining dimly into the building. The windows were framed in iron and looked very strong. The floor beneath me was old looking wood. It had splinters and some pools or dried blood and spiderwebs lined the corners. I looked to my left and saw a desk with a oil lap. there was two small bottles of oil near the Lamp. I slowly sat up from the bed i was laying down on. The sheets were old looking and had look undisturbed for a long time. I tried to get out of bed, But a sudden cough made it hard for me to move. My whole head hurt. It felt as if it was spinning out of my own skull! I groaned softly as i hit the bed sheets in pain and sickness. I started to sway from side to side lightly as i tried to move my head to see if any one was near me. I didn't think a person would be near me, since the room i was in looked unopened, or used for a very long time. I grabbed the sheets and gasped for air. Pain went thorough my body as i started hear voices.

_"What ARE you doing?"_

_"I… I'm sorry-aru!"_

_"You'll be sorry all right! Take this!"_

_"Agh! Please! Mister! Please stop this!"_

_"Not until you learn your place."_

_"Please-aru! Please stop!"_

_"I said no. Now, What am I called?"_

_"Master-aru…" _

_'"Good. Now, What are you?"_

_"… I …belong to you…aru"_

_"Good. Now be quiet for a second and maybe i'll spare you a few extra lashes."_

_"Master! Please!"_

_"I said shut up!"_

_"Master-aru! Please! It hurts!"_

_"I said, SHUT UP! Now, i can hurt you a lot more, so be a good boy and be quiet!"_

_"…"_

I snapped out of the daze I was in and saw i had made my hands go into a fist and gripped then so that they bled. I was gasping so hard for air i had lost all my slight energy to move around. I laid down on the bed and wheezed. I was sweating very heavily and couldn't keep my mind focused on the ceiling before me.

"What… was that…aru?" I whispered out before i passed out into a peaceful, and rather cold oblivion.

-Some time later-

"Ugh…what happened?" I slowly woke up, in a puddle of sweat… and a little blood from my hands when i had broke the skin. I sighed and looked around. Not much. Just a very old room, that looked unused in… _very many years_.

I slowly stood up, and sat on the bed. I stared at the oil lamp and decided that it's be a good idea to see where I am. I took a slow step on the floor, careful not to break the rotting wood that was doing a fair job of keeping me on the ground. I reached the desk first and decided to bring the oil lamp and oil cans with me, just in case. I don't know how long these will keep me alive, since i have no food here, but maybe, just maybe…

I went to the door and felt this strong tug on me pulling me backwards. I looked behind me and saw no one.

"Hello…aru?" I asked out, and jumped when i got a answer.

"Do you plan to leave?" The voice replied to me and i nodded slowly, my head still pounding a bit, and the tug didn't help any. "Please consider this: What is here, What is in the past, What is waiting for you, Who are you looking for, and How you got here." The voice whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly and opened my mouth to ask, "How do i recall what is in the past, since i can't remember anything. I don't even know my own name-aru!" I think i might have made the one on the other side of the voice mad, since i felt a really strong tug on my neck and it was bringing me closer to the bed i wanted to get away from.

"You will know if you leave. But pain and possibly death awaits you. Also…never mind…" The tugging was getting so strong that i was beginning to pass out. I could see black walls closing around me and then the grip vanished, and i felt a surge of air rush into my lungs. The black wall vanished, and I looked around me. I was laying on the bed and standing in front of me, was a tall man with white hair, violet eyes, a tan scarf, and was holding a… bloodied faucet pipe. I looked to the floor and saw a… transparent ghost like figure. The man standing held out his hand.

"Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" I gulped. Russia… Should i trust him? I don't know… My head hurts to much to think…I… won't think from now on… That sounds nice… But…? I reached out my hand and gave a slight grin. He _seems_ nice enough… Maybe he can help me out… I closed my eyes and gave a slight sigh. I grabbed Russia's hand weakly. The feeling wasn't betraying. I was feeling rather sick…

"You need sleep, da?" The man put my hand down and placed his on my head, "You have a slight fever. Let me get us something to eat. You'll sleep here, and I'll take care of you. da?" I don't know what 'Da' means, but the way this man was using it, made it seem like it means 'Yes'. I nodded a bit and placed my head on the rather soft pillow… Since when had my rock-like pillow become soft? I looked at that i was resting my head on, and surly there was my pillow. The same one i woke up on. I didn't give it much more thought, so I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of a dream-like zone. I decided I rather like sleeping, all my pains go away, and Maybe, just maybe this is my dream. A rather scary and blood filled one. I managed to fall into a dream-zone and stay for a while. While i was dreaming, I heard…someone… talking to me.

_" Wake up. You need to wake up!"_

_" Why-aru? Dreaming is a lot better then the world I'm living in right now-aru!"_

_" wake up! You have people waiting for you!"_

_" Funny joke. Like who-aru? People i don't know?"_

_" But you DO know them! You knew them before you came here… Don't stay here…"_

_" Before i came here? You know why i am here-aru?"_

_" O-only know as m-much as you d-d-do. Wake up!"_

_" How do you only know as much as i do? You seem to know a lot… Besides…aru?'"_

_" Wake up! "_

That was the last thing before i woke up when I felt a sharp pain across my whole back that ran from my neck down to my feet. I looked around and saw no one. I started to panic and i searched the room for something. I slowly got up from the bed and went to the desk. The oil lamp was still there. I took the lamp and put the extra oil cans in a small sack i found near the desk, covered in dust. I touched the chair that was in front of the desk and felt it shake. I moved the desk to the left and was glad i was standing at a angle. Sharp, pointed arrows came flying out and hit the wall right behind the chair. I shuddered and pushed the chair to the left and prayed that nothing was going to come smacking me in the face… Nothi- is that a bottle of _something_ on the ground? I picked it up and removed the dust from the label. I still couldn't make out what it said, but the slight glowing of the liquid inside the bottle calmed me slightly. I shook the bottle lightly and watched as the liquid ran up and down the glass that contained it. I felt so calm holing this bottle, I decided to sit down on the chair and relax a bit. I regretted sitting down when a small flash whizzed across my vision. I turned right and saw arrows coming at me. I tried to get away but couldn't. I got hit in the head, arms, and almost hit my neck. I fell to the ground and removed the arrows, but the pain wouldn't stop. I turned to the bottle on the desk and heard something inside me say "Drink it. But not all of it" I shook my head, and grabbed the chair, careful not to move it, and tried to get the world around me to stop spinning. I opened the bottle slightly and took a small sip of the stuff in the bottle. I was already close to Death's doorstep, so I didn't care if this voice was trying to kill me. The stuff in the bottle tasted almost rubber, like and has this weird bitter after-taste. I closed the bottle and sighed. I was about to walk around when i felt something sting me, I looked around and then at my self. My wounds! they were closing! Just because of the liquid?

I waited until the stinging pain in my neck and arms went away before trying to move. "Just… what was that-aru?" I muttered to myself, hoping that the voice inside of me would answer and I heard a slight chuckle. I looked around and saw no one. I sighed and waited for the answer. "That was a Elixir*. It will help you heal, but I don't know if you'll find more. Don't use this one all up." I sighed. "Of course there wouldn't be more. There's one bottle." I smacked myself and sighed again. I walked slowly to the door and opened it a bit. It was night, but there was a torch near by. I picked it up and turned to face the room i woke up in. I froze when i saw three things. The first was that there was a stuffed animal cat, white and had a small red bow on it's right ear. The second and third was a plate with food, and a note. I picked up the note and read it:

" I know I said I would stay, but we both need to go and travel our own ways. If you ever come across a room with a angle on the door, go inside. We will have a higher chance to meet and talk.

I promise to answer any questions you have when we next meet.

Until then, Russia"

I stared at the paper. He knew I was going to leave? What would have happened to me if I had stayed in the room? "You would have died idiot. Peek inside" I sighed. I was sighing to much for today/night. I smacked myself and opened the door to "my" room and shut the door as quickly as i could and backed away, just in time to see sharp, pointy, silver cones stick to the door and stop. I grabbed the food and ate it quickly. I didn't feel like littering, but knew it was stupid, but I still felt that I should keep the dish with me. I put the dish and note in my sack and picked up the cat. I heard something in my head but it wasn't so bad that i need air afterwards.

_" Japan! Did you really get this for me-aru? And on my birthday no less! Thank you-aru!"_

_" Hai… your welcome…"_

_" Let's see… Shinatty-chan!"_

_" What?"_

_" The stuff animals name! Shinatty!"_

_" You have weird naming habits…"_

_"Your one to talk Japan."_

_" Fair point, but I don't go around naming my own stuff animals, China."_

_" Wha~ Your so mean! I can't believe you grow up so fast, and now your being mean-aru! I still remember when you were kind and so tiny~"_

_" Get your head out of the clouds… I like it when you were taking care of me… Just… times are not the same now. The times are changing again. What do you plan to do?"_

_" I don't know Japan. I don't know…."_

I stared at the hall in front of me. I sighed and whispered things about Japanese people, cats, and… Russians. God, I hope Russia wasn't near by when I muttered that one line… oops… I need to think out my words first. I shook my head and slowly walked down the hall, hoping it would lead me to the door out of this messed up place. I held Shinatty close to me and kept the sack over my shoulder louse, in case I needed my lamp and oil. I walked and walked and the only thing the changed was the occasional rotting body on the floor. The rest was blood stained floors, walls and some blocked off hallways. I stopped at one of the bodies and stared at it. The person didn't have a face, skin, or…much in the ways of bones. The clothing looked almost fine, minus the few places rotting flesh burned the clothing, making a small hole. I picked the clothing up and fanned off any flesh that might have stuck to clothing, and gave a close up examination of the clothing. There was a bottle of the Elixir i found in my room in the front shirt pocket, and it looked unopened. I put the bottle in the sack and noticed there a piece of paper attached to the shirt, under the bottle. I took the paper and read it,

" To my family,

I might not ever get to you again. I just hope that when this is all over, "They" wake up and get out of here. I am praying that I don't die, but if i do, this letter will contain my will. (Not that this will ever get to any of you) But I wish for our son to get the Farm land and our daughter to get the little island that we own and do what she wants with it. She seems to be the only one to like that place.

This place is becoming like a Asylum! We have a crazy killer here, and he can use BLACK MAGIC! A huge crime here. I know it's all bad and stuff, but I am taking lessons from him. He told me gets outside all the time, and comes back since he feels kind. One day, I plan to come back and help make our family a wealthy and rich bunch of people. But i don't plan to steal to get it. Magic is nice and all, but sometimes the cost of trying it is… well, a bloody murder! I don't want to see what this world will come to when everyone get there hands on this type of magic. That's why I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but I am going to break that and tell you all a magic trick. This only works if your Chinese, so Melisa would able to do it, But I am not so sure about Sai.

_Hold out your right hand and focus your energy at the object you wish to move. Close your eyes, and take a few deep breaths and slowly move your Hand to the left or right, depending on what way you want your object to move, and when you think you moved the object far enough, you whisper " Santra, Natol, Vansa" (San-tree , Nat-hol , Van-Saw) and after a second or two, open your eyes and the object has moved!_

Your dearest Father"

I cried by the end of the letter. Why is everyone here dead? Who is "They" and why is magic a bad thing? What happened here? I folded the paper and put it in my sack and tried out the magic on the body in front of me.

It moved. Who knew i could use magic? Maybe this move-like "Magic" would help me later. God, I don't want to think about what's ahead, but i wanted to get out of here. I wasn't sure what to do with the clothing, but mine weren't in very good condition. Having holes everywhere, and being nothing more then rags and a piece of rope… nope, not the best clothing I was in. I put the person's clothing in my sack and told my self I would only use them if I needed. I faced the hall, where a hall way, that you couldn't see the end of, waited for me. I grabbed Shinatty, and my torch, which was still magically burning, and walked froward. I took my first REAL step into this mad house of horror and death that same moment.

_**Chapter one, END!**_

_**Elixir's can be made with Vodka. How many knew that? I only learned this because I needed to find out how to spell the word and I wanted to know if I got the right one. I kept getting the "French word" for Exile… My spelling is stinky, and UNEDITED! Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong and didn't get.  
**_

_**This is my *15*th attempt at typing this down… took… 10… maybe 11 days. I would have gotten this done faster, but uh.. I can't stand this story… uh.. Yeah…. not much into the Horror category.. But the Horror games are SOOOOOOO much fun! I don't understand how I can play a horror game and NOT get nightmares, but read a horror story and get nightmares for days…. oh god…. Now I'm scared to sleep…. *Sad face* **_

_**I was only getting the starting points here. The fun part beings after this… (If i remember how to upload this to FanFic that is~)**_

_**It would be nice if people could give me help on how to make this better, and if you don't like this, okay, Just tell me why, and I'll try to fix it~ (Please notice: I do take my time. I WAS planing to write this AFTER I finished "A Third War" , But i don't like waiting, and maybe i can multitask… I am good at it.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Closing walls: China**

**Chapter TWO is here! **

_**Warnings: uh… bad spelling? Grammar? Me not remembering 100 percent how the game went? (I still have it) **_

_**Side note: I am glad for "Transformations" on my laptop… I had typed the whole thing with caps lock on and… I didn't want to have to re-type the whole thing! Transformations~ How I am so thankful for you~**_

_**Uh… I guess I should have said this LAST chapter: **__**I don't own Hetalia or Theresia. **__**Uh… wait… I have the game Theresia… GWAH! I'm confused…**_

_**Game: Start! - China**_

I walked down the path before me, and felt sick to my stomach. Why is there so much blood? Were am I? Why? So many questions rushed through my head, I was starting to get dizzy. The blood made squishy nosies when I walk in it. I was holding onto Shinatty-chan tightly and shaking a bit. I looked back at he body on the ground, and sighed then started moving forward down the hall… at least I _hoped_ it lead forward. I don't want to come back here. Yet, I feel as if this isn't the last time I'll be here. I just hope that I can live through it all. I looked at the sack and wondered if keeping all the letters and little notes is a good idea. They don't take up that much room, but there might be many of them. The plate in the sack isn't helping either. I was going to start going into deeper thought when I noticed water in the corner of my vision. Why is there water in a pool here? I took a step near it and the water jumped at me. I freaked and dropped Shinatty-chan and my sack. I shook trying to get up, but the water jumped again, and I help the torch in front of me and saw the silhouette of a person, but that was gone the next time I blinked. I shook my head, water jumping out on it's own? That's a likely story anyone is going to believe… But, still, I have to wonder… who was that? Am I being followed? Friend? Someone like the ghost person? Someone like this stupid voice in my head? I shook my head and grabbed Shinatty and my sack and continued down the hall.

_"I'm not THAT annoying! I told you to drink the Elixir! Had I not told you would have stayed there forever unless someone came around and found you- which I might remind you, is very unlikely."_

I growled. Why did the stupid voice have to talk again? I was doing so fine without it!

_" It? Is that All I am? It? well… I guess I could tell you about me, but…uh… Why am I here? maybe you can answer me that~?"_

I was starting to get mad. Why couldn't this voice just get quiet and help when I asked?

I was so deep in my thought I didn't here the voice in my head say stop and I walked right into a gate. I looked around and say a second way to go, but I also saw a key with a dog shape on it. I picked up the key and heard something snap in the distance and turned my head and almost got hit by a arrow coming straight at me. Was someone doing this on purpose? Why? do they want me dead? Does this per-

_" Stop asking so many question! ask one, answer it, and then move on! Question: what is the dog key for?"_

I stopped in my tracks and thought about it. Why was a key marked with a dog? does it open something that has a dog mark on it? I felt something pat me on the head and heard a giggle.

_" Good job! you figured out what a dog-marked key does! open dog-marked doors! But think about it. If there is a marked key, there might be more~" _

I applaud the simplicity of the voice in my head. Of course a dog key will open dog-marked doors… Unless the doors don't have markings.

_" I didn't think of that… Maybe it's only for this floor? wait… how many floors are there here?"_

I smirked a bit. I don't know why, but I did. I started moving around and saw nothing but the same gate on the other side and a button box. I took a closer look at the button box and saw many buttons.

_" Idiot! It's a button box! there's going to be many buttons! But look closer… Don't you see something strange with the buttons?"_

I did as asked and saw what the voice was talking about. Many of the buttons were a dull red color and only one was a shiny yellow. I pressed the yellow one, having gotten a bad vibe from the dull red ones and there was a metallic sound behind me. I looked behind me and saw that the gate blocking my way was gone. I walked through it and saw a arrow almost fly into my face. I stood there shaking and fell to the ground. I heard a slight sigh in my head and nodded. That was close. A lot of these arrows flying at me have been a close call. I need to think about things before I move through recently opened doors.

_" No joke Sherlock. Like, 'Why was it down when there's another way to get around?"_

I sighed and nodded again. I looked at the dog key and tilted my head. What was the reason for that? You know what- I don't need a answer. I wasn't there, and I know this much. This place is a horror house! Why am I even here?

_" That's a answer for you to figure out. I know you'll figure it out~"_

" Thanks for your help… I have to figure things out already… your just point the right and the wrong out." I sighed out in a hushed tone. I don't know why I was hushed, but I felt my self get cold and I started to run back in the direction of the room I woke up in. I ran past the room and turned a corner and saw two rooms. One of which was blocked by boards, the other was pitch black and had some weird glowing liquid on the other side of the room. I ignored both rooms and started walking again, carefully watching in front and behind me. I don't want anymore arrows or sharp pointed things flying at me anymore. I came to a dead end, with a double-door that was locked from behind and another button box. I took a closer look at the box and saw two types of buttons. Dull red, and shiny yellow. I pressed the yellow one, having had good luck with the other box. I just hope this time, arrows don't fly out at me.

Nothing happened. I looked around confused. Maybe it was the other button? but that button give me a very bad feeling. Better not touch it. I tried pushing the double-door and found it useless. I slowly walked back the way I came, thinking I missed something and found the light on in the black room with the glowing liquid. I took careful note of the room. A table full of the glowing liquid, and there was a huge hole in the floor with chains right next to the hole.

_"They look a little rusty, but look like they will hold your weight. I wonder if… Hey, how deep is the hole?"_

I walked to the hole and fell backwards. I couldn't see the bottom of hole, and to make matters worse, a foul smell came up from the black hole. I got up and looked around. I found a palm sized rock and looked over to the liquid on the table. It was a neon green. I picked up the rock and moved it around a little in the liquid and dropped the rock down the hole. It bounced a few times, leaving green glowing liquid on the walls, and disappeared into the black. I shuddered. What if it didn't end? I shook that thought out of my head and tugged at the chains and moved them to the hole and pushed them in. I hope the chains are strong enough to hold me and not break, and well as the bat the chain is attached to. I looked down to the chain and then to the hall outside the room. I put Shinatty-chan in my sack and tided the sack to me, and put the torch in a torch holder.

I slowly descended into the black hole and slowly started to lose my vision and the chain was starting to disappear with it. I looked down and gulped. I had lost all my vision when I heard a loud growling noise and the sound of a loud crash and something go splat. I was so startled by the noise I accidentally let go of the chain and crashed into a few walls on my way down to the bottom.

_" I can't blame you, but letting go? That has to be the most stupidest thing you have ever done! uh… next to the 'setting the meeting building on fire' accident. Want to have a nice talk while your falling?'_

I shook my head no and saw light come into my vision, and saw a wide bank of water. I closed my eyes and hit the water, back first and swam to the top. I looked around once I emerged from underwater. I saw a bed table and a dead person on it, with a axe through them and I saw Russia, who was soaking wet now because of me. I got out of the water and gave a slight grin.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to get you soaked-aru!" I bowed and looked back up at Russia. He saw smiling and giving me a giggly type smile.

" It's okay. You didn't mean it, da?" Russia patted my head and I sighed. I wish that I could un-do time long enough to avoid falling and embarrassing moment. Russia started walking forward and I followed after picking up the axe and getting Shinatty-chan out of my sack. Somehow, the only thing that got wet was Shinatty… strange.

"Where are you going?" I asked after a while of nothing but hall. Russia stopped and I walked into him.

"Right here… But…" Russia stopped and looked around. "The path is blocked by a huge rock."

I looked in front of Russia and saw what he said was true. A huge rock was blocking the way. I tried the move magic and only made it inch forward a bit. I couldn't make it go backwards. I looked at Russia and he backed away and moved to the right. I stepped with him and pulled the rock forward and made it fall into the river, kicking up dirt and mud.

"That… you can use magic?" Russia asked while starting at the little tip of the rock that stuck up above the water. I only gave a sigh and collapsed to the ground.

_" If only looks could kill. You'd be dead. China, why do you always do the stupidest of things?_ "

I didn't answer the voice in my head. My body decided it would like to take a break and I passed out.

**Some time later **

I woke up in a soft blanket and light blinding my vision for a few seconds. I turned my head and saw Russia standing next to some person in the shadows and I jumped. I recognized the shadow as the one that sent the water jumping at me. I froze when the figure disappeared and Russia put a hand on my shoulder.

" Relax. The General won't hurt you. This time. I better get going. I have to go somewhere different then you. Take the axe and be careful. It looks like it will break any second. Da?" Russia took his hand off me and walked away into the shadows and vanished just like the shadow before him. I looked around the room. There wasn't much, but I bet that I could do something to the room to make a little safer and less dangerous if another person comes here or I needed to come back here. There was dusty beds and in the far right corner of the room was a small pile of books. I picked up one titled " The world of Chaos" and opened it. Two pieces of paper fell out. I put the book back down looked at the two papers. One looked like a map of the building. Not very big, but it is a maze. Good thing I have a map now. I put the map in my sack and looked at the other paper that fell out of the bag. It looked official and the writing was hard to read. After a while of trying to read the fancy writing this is what I got:

" The rapid spread of the disease has given us no choice but to withdraw. Execute those who are not in the military, regardless of there infection status. Any discloser to outside parties of events within this facility will be treated as an act of treason and all persons involved with be subject to severe punishment."

I looked at the paper and started to wonder, What disease? Why am I here? I shook my head of the thoughts and put the paper on a desk near the bed and opened the door to walk out but noticed another piece of paper. This one looked like a diary of someone's. I hope they won't mind if I read it. It might help me out later. It read:

" March 22, xx50: The torture will never end. The return of her son has made her more psychotic then ever. The sound and smell… What does her son feel? He never moves, and his face is always blank. How does his mother feel? the boy is skin and bones… It's the same as before… What ever keeps them together… I can never understand."

I stared at the paper. Torture? son? Blood… People in chains screaming… It all comes back to me. Like rushing water down a waterfall. It's horrible. I feel like i'm being split in half and then again into four.

I stood up and walked out of the room after putting the diary paper in my bag. I held onto Shinatty tighter then before and walk for a while before coming to small window like form in the building, but no glass and covered with blood. I felt something in me stir and I walked to the little window like cave and saw a crumpled piece of paper soaked in blood. I unfold it and read it.

" February 5, xx50: The disease became a epidemic; more then half the village is dead. I hear the vaccine had run out as well. We can't stay here any longer. Today, we were advised to abandon the village and move. We have to leave those who are infected by the virus behind… Soon, I'll see my mother.

I looked at the paper. Am I a Infected? If not, then am I one of the people moving? If so, where is everyone? All I have seen are dead people.

_" If you ARE infected, don't worry~ The Elixir should help you~ If your one of the moving people, Get out of here while trying to get your memory back~"_

"Thanks for pointing that out. I already knew that much, not the Elixir thing, but still…" I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was going to be long. I walked around for a while and saw a door that was iron and had small bumps on it. I pushed the door and after a little bit of resistance, the door opened and my senses were filled with such a horrid aroma. Rotting leash and vomit. I looked around the room and saw a 2x4 piece of wood and decide to put it in my bag, incase i needed to use it, For what, I wasn't sure of, and a lot of broken tools. I left the room before my own vomit was added to the foul tasting smell in that room. I think that smell might never leave me now.

I walked around again, the light flickering on and off at random times I saw a hall way cut off by wooden boards and I tried to removed them by hand. They wouldn't budge so I took my axe and swung it at the wood and the wood shattered, letting me pass through. I opened the door at the end of the newly opened hall and saw mold and more mold in the room. I looked around and saw a old rocking horse, a sewing kit, with nothing but a needle left and another 2x4 piece of wood. I looked at the bulletin board hanging on the wall, almost covered by a sheet of cloth. There was a not that said "At north's end lies a path".

"North end?" I wonder out loud to no one in the whole building. "Which way is north now?" I smack my self in the head and sit down on a clear part of the floor. I noticed a shiny object under the rocking chair, but out of reach. I took a 2x4 and poked the shiny object, and the shiny object rolled out to where I could grab it. I picked it up and saw it was another bottle of the weird Elixir I found in the room I woke up in. I put the bottle carefully in my sack and stand up and walk out of the room. I had this very eerie feeling that I have done this before. Why? I looked to my left and saw a split in the path and pulled out my map. I tried to figure out where I was, but no luck. I couldn't seem to figure out which way was up, and which way way down. I shook my head and put the paper back. I stared at the split and decided to go left. I walked around and found another piece of piece of paper. This was a map of the same building, but had a small compass on it and told which way was north. I took a careful look at the map and took the other one out and put it where I found the map with the compass. I followed the map and found a stairway leading to a door. I picked up a torch that was hanging from a wall nearby and tried to open the door, but had no luck.

_" Idiot! Do I have to point out everything to you? Look at the door! It has a dog on it!"_

I looked at the door and saw a dog in a sitting position and took out my key of the same dog and put it in the key hole. I opened the door and has spider webs and a small wooden handle of something hit me in the head. I shook the spider webs off and walked in the room. The torch I had lit the room, but not enough for me to see very far. I sighed and almost ran into a wall because I wasn't watching where I was going.

_" HA! See! You do need the light, and me. If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have been able to- watch out!"_

I looked in front of me and ducked. A bolder went flying at me and smashed behind me. I tried to figure out what tossed the rock, but I couldn't see anything, or anyone. I stood back up and walked again, trying to find something to hopefully turn on the lights or be a source of brighter light. I found a brighter light, at the end of the hall, and a door with a Iron cross and angle on it. I thought back to when I left the room I woke up in, and remembered that _A door with an angle _is a safe place to take a rest and I might be able to Russia there. He might answer a few of my many questions. I pushed the door and it opened with ease and I stepped into the room. There was four beds in a row, a small sink and a fireplace. I looked around and saw the man I was looking for, standing next to a ghosty like person.

" Oh, China! You finally showed up, da?" Russia said as he gave a slight grin to me and waved for me to come closer.

" This is General Winter. Like you, I can use magic, But mine seem to be turning water into Ice and controlling the ice. Winter here has been following me since I woke up. He was the one pulling to the bed. I hit him because I thought he was going to attack you." Russia ground but then went back to having a smile on his face after nodding his head once. I wasn't sure what to do, but I put the plate in the sink and sat down on one of the beds and held Shinatty tight and enjoyed the warm air in the room from the fire place. I slowly was lured into the dream world and for once, it wasn't cold, or 100 percent black. But full of flowers and warm.

**Chapter 2 - END!**

**Uh… Like last time, Let me know if I need to fix anything… I think I really need glasses, or I need to find a way to space out my stories~**

**I don't think I need to do anything extra… do I? uh… 2x4 is a piece of wood? width and length I believe… Uh… don't take my word for it…**

**Thanks for reading this~**

**Urk… Chapters might come out slower over the summer. Kage gave me my other store back, so I'm gonna finish that story and then come back to this one. Sorry, and thanks~ **


End file.
